Talk:R.O.S.E./@comment-4002547-20140709180000
The people who were born in this period are widely known for their dual personalities and ability to change mood from moment to moment. Although they hate to be tied down, they make lively, entertaining and romantic partners, even if they can be rather fickle if bored or unhappy. The twin sides of their nature are perpetually pulling in opposite directions. Their brains are subtle and brilliant but they usually "lack continuity of purpose". Of all people they are the most difficult to understand; in temperament they are hot and cold almost at the same moment. They love with one side of their nature and they are often critical or dislike with the other people. Their sharp wit and excellent powers of observation make them a good raconteur, although they have a tendency to exaggerate which can cause trouble with their relationships. Such people are usually excellent in diplomacy, and dazzle their listeners by, their wit and brilliancy, but they usually leave them no wiser than they were at the start. It is difficult even for them to understand what they want to achieve. At heart they are ambitious for social position; but when obtained they have already tired of it, and are ready to go in for something else or for something totally opposite. Being natural communicators these people do not suffer fools gladly; so once they are attracted to people, they have to ensure that they are not dull or mundane. They will no doubt spending ages chatting to anyone about every subject under the sun, just to keep feeding their ever active and inquisitive mind. If taken as they are, in their own moods, they are the most delightful people imaginable, but one must not attempt to hold them or to expect them to be constant to their ideas or plans. They believe they are truthful, constant, faithful, and so they may be at the moment, but every moment to them has a separate existence. These people have an ability to see quickly the weak points in those they meet, and can reduce all to nothing by wit, sarcasm, or mimicry. Almost all of them are great talkers and usually very much in demand socially because they are so entertaining. Gemini is the life of the party. They often succeed the best, as far as money is concerned, but their more suitable career is generally that which requires diplomacy, tact, and finesse. The representatives of lower types are unscrupulous in finance and untruthful. They often make successful gamblers and company promoters of "get-rich-quick" schemes. Either type make hosts of friends and are kind-hearted and generous to the person who fills their thoughts at the moment, but "out of sight, out of mind" explains their fits of "forgetfulness" as nothing else can. In all matters of affection they are human puzzles. They can love passionately and yet be inconstant at the same moment, and it is only their shield of diplomacy and exquisite tact that keeps them from often making a mess of their lives. Gemini - The Sign of the Twins Mercury is " the winged envoy of the gods ", influences even our intellectual process. Therefore Twins who are constantly ruled by this planet, are very intelligence and frequently surpass other people in this area . The twins are the people of mood. In bad mood they frequently act in a silly, unreasonable way, and regret about it later .The good qualities which people born under the sign Gemini possess are: ease-going ,cheerful, helpful ,self-confident and calm. All these qualities are creditable , and the duty of the Twins - is to use them as correct as it possible to achieve their high purposes. Friends Both types make their most lasting friendships with people born either in their own period of the year or from September 21 to October 20-27, January 21 to February 18-27. Health They are more inclined to suffer from what concerns the nervous system than anything else; both men and women are likely to have delicacy with the digestive organs. They often have chest trouble. Color Their colors are silver, glistening white, and all shimmering things. Stones The birth stones for this period are white and red carnelians, sapphires, diamonds and all glittering jewels.